


of black skinny jeans and cropped hoodies

by babystayculture



Series: (because everyday is my) birthday [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ... is voyuerism the correct word i hope so, Accidental Voyeurism, Implied Use Of Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, alternative title: rampant teenage hormones, ft. renjun and jaemin being Teases, i am so sorry this is verging on crack, it's implied that they have sex but it's all up to you, jeno is very sexually frustrated, mostly bc jeno is HornyTM but you didnt hear that from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: This is a low Jeno didn't ever think he would reach, lusting over his boyfriends just because they've bought some new clothing.(or, jeno just really needs to get laid but so does his boyfriends.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: (because everyday is my) birthday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667225
Comments: 12
Kudos: 302





	of black skinny jeans and cropped hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i know i didnt post a fic yesterday so im so sorry about that TT i will make up this weekend with three fics!! i hope you can enjoy this relatively short piece regardless <3

_You got me smoking cigarettes,_

_I’m in stress, baby_

* * *

Jeno is going to go crazy because of that stupid pair of black skinny jeans. He hadn’t known how furious one could get at clothing - in fact, he hardly gets angry at anything unless it’s Chenle being way too loud or Jisung not waking the fuck up - but god, that pair of skinny jeans will be the death of him. 

He doesn’t know why Jaemin wearing a pair of black skinny jeans makes him react this way. 

Maybe it’s the way the fabric is so tight around Jaemin’s thighs, the way it fits him like a second skin. Maybe it’s the way the denim stretches around the muscle of Jaemin’s legs, peaks of skin seen through the rips. Maybe it’s the way they fit around his hips, so snug that Jeno doesn't know how on earth Jaemin got them on in the first place.

So maybe he  _ does _ know why it’s driving him crazy. Still. It’s not  _ fair _ that Jaemin can do this to him! 

Jeno is only human, and his boyfriend is very, very attractive. Yet, it’s only been two weeks since Jaemin bought that pair of jeans, and so far he’s worn it maybe only a couple times. That’s already enough to drive Jeno crazy, dreading it every time Jaemin decides to wear it, and when Jaemin wears it with his leather jacket and a cap over his hair - Jeno’s gone. 

Jaemin is making him go crazy, and he doesn’t even know it. 

“Do you want to buy anything?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno snaps back into the present. Very pointedly does  _ not _ look at Jaemin’s skinny-jean clad legs. 

“...What?” Jeno coughs, pretends his throat is dry and not that he’d been ogling Jaemin’s legs. 

“I said, do you wanna buy anything from this online store? I wanna get free shipping but the things I’m gonna buy aren't enough.” Jaemin shifts his weight over to one foot, and his hips juts out. Jeno very studiously avoids that movement to look at Jaemin’s nose bridge. 

“Have you asked Injun?” 

“I have. He just wants to buy some earrings, not anything else. He said he bought something else from some other store already, so he doesn’t wanna spend any more money. What do you say? Don’t you need a new shirt or something?” 

Jaemin is not wrong - it’s just, “What are you buying?” Jeno prays. 

“Oh, a pair of jeans, that’s all. And a sweatshirt, I think.” 

“Isn’t this pair of jeans a new one?” Jeno says, and gestures to Jaemin’s lower half vaguely without looking at it. He is winning at this game of himself versus the skinny jeans and by  _ god _ will he win it. 

“It is! I didn’t think you’d notice -” Jeno wants to argue that he notices  _ everything _ about his boyfriends - “but it’s a little tight, so I wanna wear it more often to loosen it a little bit.” Jaemin sighs, then pats his own thigh like Jeno isn’t right there in front of him to witness this, “I think I’ve gained weight or something, I swear I was this size… doesn’t matter! Tell me when you’ve had a look on the site, I’ll send you the link.” 

“Alright,” Jeno says, agreeing to whatever Jaemin is saying because all he’s looking at is Jaemin’s legs. 

There’s a pause, then Jaemin leans down to where he’s sitting and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

“What?” Jeno asks, splutters a little. 

Jaemin smiles. “You’re not slick, Jeno-yah.”

Jaemin leaves the small living room, and Jeno throws a pillow across the room. He’s  _ lost _ the damn thing,  _ damn it all _ . Jaemin will never let him live past this. 

* * *

Surely the world is against him? First, he has to deal with Jaemin’s stupid fucking skinny jeans - and now Renjun is wearing a crop top? No, he must have looked wrongly, and  _ yet _ . 

Renjun is right there in front of him, going about his usual business of getting breakfast like nothing is wrong when in fact, he’s wearing a cropped hoodie, and everytime he so much as reaches up, his smooth, small waist is revealed. 

Jeno thinks he’s going to die. No - wait, he can’t die before their six month anniversary, Jaemin would be  _ so _ upset - and that reminds him of Jaemin again. Jaemin, and his goddamned pair of black skinny jeans, and now, Renjun’s cropped hoodie. 

The hoodie isn’t even particularly offending. It’s a mellow yellow colour and it suits Renjun perfectly, the sleeves just a little too long that Renjun has to constantly push them up his arms as he makes some coffee. But - and this is a very important but - the hoodie ends just by Renjun’s waist and the urge to  _ touch  _ is getting far too strong. 

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me like an idiot?” Renjun asks amusedly, turning round to face Jeno, hands on his hips. “I know it’s the morning but I didn’t think you were such a horrible morning person.” 

Jeno has to hum, hoping it’s neutral enough to pass as an answer. He doesn’t think Renjun would appreciate it if he knew Jeno stopped functioning because he was wearing a cropped hoodie. Actually - he thinks maybe Renjun would. But, the point is that it’s way too early for his brain to be working, but it is apparently  _ not _ too early for his dick to be working. 

“... You might wanna go to the bathroom,” Renjun says after half a beat of silence between them. There’s a flush on his cheeks. 

Jeno almost wants to ask why, if his breath smells bad or something, but then he realises that he’s  _ hard _ and  _ god _ what the hell? Sure, he gets morning wood but that subsides a couple minutes after he wakes up and -  _ Renjun _ . 

“Yea,” Jeno squeaks out, then rushes to the bathroom and slams the door shut, bracing his palms on the sink counter and staring unseeingly into the shallow depths of the sink.

_ Unbelievable _ , Jeno tells himself,  _ why did I get hard from Renjun wearing a cropped hoodie? Ridiculous! _

Except, Jeno knows exactly  _ why _ he got hard so easily. One, it’s the morning and his defences are low and there is a lot to do with testosterone; sue him, he didn’t really pay attention in biology. Two, he’s only human, and his boyfriend is very, very attractive. Three, he just really wants to touch Renjun’s waist because of the cropped hoodie… and maybe other places as well, if Renjun lets him. 

“No!” Jeno says out loud to himself before he starts thinking of either Jaemin or Renjun pleasuring themselves. Or heaven forbid,  _ each other _ . That’s too much for his poor brain to handle - and his dick as well, come to think of it. 

A cold shower will do him better, Jeno decides, convinces himself to do it. It’s barely eight in the morning, and if he spends any more time agonising about either one of his boyfriends, he’s going to end up very late to class with an embarrassed Renjun because the walls of Jaemin’s apartment are thin. Jaemin, he’s less worried, because Jaemin isn’t too bothered about things like this and anyway, he’s deep in sleep. 

Really, he feels kind of pathetic. Reduced to this state, because of some pieces of clothing. He’s really not doing well at this controlling himself thing, huh. 

* * *

It’s been a couple weeks later and Jeno thinks he’s gotten pretty good at this not-freak-out-about-his-boyfriends-clothes ordeal. In fact, he thinks he’s got it under control, because Jaemin had ordered his new jeans and they were only  _ slightly  _ looser, but Jeno had only smiled innocently when Jaemin pranced around, fabric stretched the same tightness around his thighs and ass. 

Maybe he just has a lot of pride. 

Renjun too, hasn’t really mentioned their little kitchen episode but suspiciously, he seems to be lounging around in plenty of shorts and somehow had acquired both their hoodies as well as more cropped clothes. It doesn’t do Jeno well, to see his precious boyfriend in those clothes; their hoodies make him look so small, and Jeno melts, but the cropped hoodies show off his figure and the delicate curves of his body and it only reminds Jeno that Renjun takes ballet, and that he really wants to touch Renjun. 

Jeno should have known better. As he convinces himself that he’s gotten better at this, he enters Jaemin’s apartment, where they’ve agreed to meet up to have a movie night since it is Friday and Renjun’s flatmates are out. Except, the apartment is quiet and the lights are off and both of his boyfriends are nowhere to be found. 

Frowning, Jeno reaches into his pocket for his phone, intending on calling one of them to see if he’s mistaken the place or time, but before he can, there’s a quiet moan ringing through the silence that sounds a lot like Renjun. 

Jeno freezes in place. 

The moans don’t stop, and they get louder and higher in pitch as Jeno stands there, and now it is clearly audible, Renjun’s voice echoing through the apartment. His moans get clearer too, and then he hears Jaemin’s name, and then - “ _ ahh _ , Je -  _ Jeno _ ,” - and a series of pitched whines that get higher and higher until he hears Renjun breathe out heavily and the apartment only has the sounds of Renjun’s breathing from what Jeno is assuming is the aftermath of his orgasm.

Orgasm. Renjun was - masturbating. In his apartment, just half an hour before they were supposed to arrive. 

Jeno bolts out of the apartment. 

He legs it the whole fifteen minutes back to his own apartment and when he does get back in, he collapses in his own room, thankful his flatmates are minding their own business. He just - heard Renjun masturbating. He’s sure of it, how can it be anything else? With the way Renjun said their names as well, he’s entirely convinced of it. 

How can he possibly bring this up? 

It only reminds him of just last week, when Jaemin had accidentally butt dialed him. Maybe Jaemin had been out of it, that he didn’t know what he was doing, but when he had picked up the phone it was only to the sound of Jaemin’s grunts and moans, alternating low and high. He could even hear the sound of lube as Jaemin worked his hand over his cock, and Jeno had listened to the slick, filthy sounds for longer than he would have liked to admit. 

He had listened, sitting on his bed with his own cock hardening in his own pants until Jaemin came, the breath rushing out of him as he did. Jeno had only hung up then, heart beating too fast and then he had reached into his sweatpants, fisted his cock once, twice, and he had come way too fast already, cum sticky over his fingers, and he had wondered briefly if Jaemin’s cum would taste better than his own. 

Now, he isn’t far off from where he was last week. His cock is already half-hard in his pants and the memory of Renjun’s moans are loud in his head. There’s a brief moment of  _ should he or not _ but then his mind flashes over with images of Renjun moaning, getting cum all over his body and Jeno is  _ gone _ . 

His hands shake as he rushes to shuck his jeans off his legs, belt hurriedly thrown on the ground as he goes, and he barely gets a hand on his lube before he starts to stroke himself off. All he can think of is Renjun, moaning and writhing, frame small under him and waist smaller than the length of his hand. All he can think of is Jaemin, breaths hot and heavy in his ear, cum spilling wet in his hands and so sticky between them. All he can think is rutting against them, having the feeling of their cocks and hands and skin against his own, wet and messy and  _ good _ . 

Jeno strokes down once, twists as the head of his cock and that’s enough to send him over, a barely suppressed moan leaving his mouth as his cum spills thickly into his fist. For a few moments, he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm before his shame catches up with him. 

This is getting ridiculous. Ever since Jaemin had caught him checking him out, there had been an increase in the sexual encounters the three of them had, and if Jeno was in his right mind he would think Jaemin is trying to seduce them. 

Jeno isn’t complaining, but right now, he’s got more things to worry about. 

Like the fact that he’s got drying cum on him when he’s got to be at Renjun’s apartment in ten minutes, and that he has to face Renjun later, and he isn’t even sure if Renjun heard him entering and leaving the apartment. He sighs, and then gets up to deal with his mess; when he returns, he changes into a fresh pair of sweatpants and gets ready to go out again. His phone pings with messages as he wears his shoes. 

[ _ Injunnie _ ] 

[17:47] i know you were at my place 

[17:47] im not mad just so you know 

[17:48] but are you 

[17:48] i mean

[17:48] im sorry if you heard things you didn't want to 

Renjun must be kidding if he thinks Jeno doesn’t want to hear those sounds he makes. Jeno wants to hear  _ more _ . 

Before he can type out a reply to Renjun though, his phone starts buzzing with an incoming call from Jaemin, so Jeno picks it up and heads out of his apartment once again. 

“ _ Jeno-yah! Are you on your way? _ ” 

“Yeah, I am. Are you there already?” 

“ _ You should have been here half an hour ago _ ,” Jaemin says, but it’s not reprimanding. In fact… it’s vaguely suggestive. 

“What?” Jeno chokes out. 

“ _ You know what you heard _ ,” Jaemin says mysteriously. Faintly, Jeno can make out a buzzing noise, and he’s about to ask Jaemin what it is but then Renjun moans, the exact same pitch as Jeno heard half an hour ago, and Jeno’s brain goes into overdrive. “ _ Come soon _ ,” Jaemin adds, then he hands up. 

Jeno legs it once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~~ i know this isn't the explicit smut i've been writing, but i thought it'd be interesting to explore the aspect of that part of the relationship when they hadn't had sex together yet..... and also im ngl i thought it would be funny to see Jeno being frustrated by his boyfriends so oops and!!! ik i didnt finish off this fic with the usual smut so i was wondering if anyone would like to see that?? please tell me if you do!!!
> 
> this piece is shorter because i've spent today booking my ticket to go home, and yesterday i didnt post because i was helping my friend to pack so she could go home today. im really happy i get to go home!!! and i hope that everyone is safe and healthy <3 
> 
> i will see everyone tomorrow with a hopefully better fic (huhu) and have a lovely day/night where you are <3 <3


End file.
